The Last of Hope
by CrafterofTales
Summary: The Worlds are beginning to merge, this is the start of the destruction, not unless Ellie, Jack Marston, Faith, Desmond, Elizabeth, Dante, and even Alex can't help, this will all begin starting with Ellie awakening in a Western Time and meeting with the Hero of the West, they can resist The Control, they are their worlds last chance, they are the Last of Hope
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the long text…

Each of the characters from their games does not belong to me; they belong to their rightful owners such as Naughty Dog-The Last of Us, Rock Star Games-Red Dead Redemption, Ubisoft-Assassin's Creed, EA digital Illusion and Electronic Arts-Mirror's Edge, Irrational Games-Bioshock infinite, DMC developed by Ninja Theory, and Activision-Prototype

WARNING: The following story you are reading contains graphic and spoilers of each of the game some of you are not finished with yet, if you have to finish the game or need to buy it and play it to understand please do so, for those who isn't fond of spoilers, do not read the story until you buy and finish the game to know what's going on, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED…enjoy the story

**The Last of Hope**

Written by: Me

**Chapter 1**

**Ellie**

"**I don't see the light"**

"You ready, Ellie" said Joel in a southern accent, he was packing up, getting his revolver and his rifle as well as some Med Kits, "Yea, let me just fit this piece here," said Ellie, who had her backpack along with her bow and her pistol, she was crafting a weapon of her own on a table, "And…there, finish," she picks up a revolver in which she can reload faster than before and a baseball bat the has spikes made out of scissors on it that can look like a mace, "Looks defensive, right?" said Ellie, Joel just gave a smirk, "Could be better, but you know it's always better"-"It's always better to keep a distance, I know," Ellie finished for Joel who led out an annoyed look, "Alright then," he picked up his backpack filled with supplies, "Are you sure you want to go, It wouldn't take long for me to come and get supplies on my own," he turn to Ellie who was readying herself, "Look, I've been here for a month, believe me, it was a real nice vacation, but this is something I can do and help everyone, besides if you're going out, then I'm going to," said Ellie, Joel knows that Ellie's a stubborn kid, he does worry for her though, but he knows as long as he's around, he won't let anything happen to Ellie again, "Okay," before he goes, he looks behind him to see his own pistol and picks it up, "Let's go," and with that, Joel and Ellie went out of the weapon room and head out.

These two have been through Hell together, Joel had it worse though, Ellie is only 14 but she still saw things and done things that not every kid has to go through, it's been 20 years since the infection went out, a sickness that can drive a human into a flesh-eating monster, nothing like cannibals, they can go insane over a fresh blood, the out-break got out from hundreds to thousands, the whole world lost its mind, and it's not the infected everyone has to worry about, it can even be themselves they can get scared of, people went crazy and basically, there was no law anymore, not even with military, they can't control everyone, the only thing you have to worry about is yourself, Ellie hated what the world has become, but now she has to live through it, it's like what she would tell herself every now and then, "Hang on to your morals and Die, or do whatever it takes to survive" it's what Joel taught her, and she didn't blame him for it, when the world we knew was gone, they took his daughter away too, and Ellie's Parents and friends. But now Joel and Ellie lived in with Joel's brother Tommy, he and his fiancé were glad that they came back safe and are willing to give them both a new life at their village, now they have to do their best to live on what they now have.

"Hey Joel, you heading out already," a man name Tommy with long brown hair comes running to Joel, "Yea, we got to go and find some more supplies," said Joel, "Well at least take some of my men with you, you're not on your own anymore," said Tommy, "Yea, Joel keeps forgetting that," said Ellie, "We were going to wait for them outside the gate," explained Joel, but what Tommy only heard was he said we, "Your taking Ellie again?" said Tommy, "Hey, will everyone stop worrying about me, I handled a couple of infected and bandits on my own you know," said Ellie, Joel told Tommy what happened, back when he and Ellie were separated by the worst kind of people, and how Ellie had to take out a few bandits and even killed their leader, Tommy was just worried that Ellie is going out so soon, in some ways, Ellie reminded Tommy of his niece Sarah, Joel's Daughter. "If you say so," said Tommy, and off did Joel and Ellie and with Tommy's group go to scavenged food and supplies. They opened the gate and let Joel, Ellie, and with five more people out, as soon as they got out, the gate behind them closed and ahead they saw a horse for each person, "Alright, Ellie, you stay close to me," said Joel, "Where should we head first," asked Ellie, "We should head to the nearest town, just follow my lead and we'll get there," Joel explained.

it took a couple of hours, but they made it to the nearest neighborhood, it wasn't completely deserted, considering the fact that a roam of infected are walking around, the group mounted off their horses and hid behind the bushes and trees with a few houses far in front of them, Joel can hear a runner coming but slowly, "Everyone stay quiet, this one's mine," whispered Joel, "Okay, just be careful," whispered back Ellie, Joel nods at her and slowly stealth his way to the runner, luckily the infected has its back turn and is still walking slowly while making a saddening noise, but this still makes Ellie nervous, she knows that Joel can take care of himself, but there was some close calls that she still remembers, when Joel almost died in front of her, it was like almost losing a dad that she never had, everyone she knew left her and gone their own ways, Marlene was the only one who didn't left her behind, and when she found out she died, it was all hard on her, and it was Joel that told Marlene didn't make it, but Ellie felt something about Joel, there was obviously something he didn't tell, even when she confronted him, he told her what happened when they met surviving Fireflies, but it didn't make sense to her, and she knew, either Joel knew something else, that the Fireflies stopped looking for the cure, or Joel… "Ellie!" Ellie snapped out of her thought, she looked at Joel who has already killed the infected as well as a few others, the group were staring at her, "Sorry, I was just thinking," Ellie felt a little embarrassed, she needs to focus now and think about it later, "Come on, there still a few more," and with that order, Joel led the group to the nearest two story house. Joel looked at Ellie behind him, who was looking ahead; he needed to talk to her later about what's going on with her, she must of still been thinking about what happened on their journey, there were couple of friends they had and lost them, many sacrifices they have to make, and when it finally felt like it was over, it only turned out that when Joel brought Ellie to the Fireflies, they ended up trying to kill her, but even Joel knows better, what Marlene try to do to him and Ellie was unforgivable to him, but he understands why they had to do it, but he still wouldn't take it, even when they found the vaccine that can stop the infection, it wasn't worth losing Ellie, he's not willing to lost another daughter.

Joel focus on the house they were closing in, behind the house they could see a water tower, Joel went to the back door of the house with Eli, with Joel he listened closely as well did Ellie, "Two more inside," whispered even more quietly Joel, "I hear a clicker," whispered Eli, Joel listened again, it was a sound of clicking noises from a disfigured man, "I'll take the clicker, you get the other one," order Joel, Ellie nodded and follow his lead, he opens the door quietly and see their in the kitchen a clicker was in another room while the runner was in the corner, Joel and Ellie quietly and stealth like move right behind each of the infected, Joel got behind the clicker and at the same time, both he and Ellie took out their shiv and jammed into the two infected, Ellie used her shiv and jammed it beside the temple of the head of the infected while Joel used his shiv and smashed the head of the Clicker, he lets go of the clicker and watches it fell, still disgusted by the mushrooms it had grown on its face, 20 years can change the infected big time, Joel looks over at Ellie, she sees him and gives him a nod that she's alright, the house was empty, Joel goes to the door that Tommy's group were waiting, "It's clear to come in," said Joel, 5 of the men followed Joel, Ellie decided to go and search the house ahead of them, she listens from behind that Joel ordered 2 men to go search the other house while 3 men watches on guard outside, Ellie went upstairs and sees the hallway complete mess, when she went to the first door to her right, it was a room with a master bed with its sheets missing, pillows and clothes were all over the floor, what Ellie notice in the room was the huge blood stain in the corner of the wall, they looked dry, and the blood stain seems to leave a trail to the other room, after Ellie grabbed some gears and tape she found, she dare to follow the trail to the door that leads to another room, she looked at the door knob, reach out her hand and turned to the knob, she didn't slow down when she open the door, but it was the next room that made her jump, "Oh Man," Ellie backed up a little, it was then she heard Joel coming from behind, he saw her with a sudden surprise expression, "Ellie, what's wrong?" Joel comes to her and from there he sees what Ellie was startled from, in the room was a single bed, and from the bed was a dead body of a man, with a bullet hole on its temple and a gun it's still holding on its left hand.

"This just doesn't get easier," Ellie said, it was true, but she has to face through it and move on, its not always easy but its better than to just keeping thinking of the past, or else it will slow them down. "Come on, we better keep moving," Joel said, Ellie agreed and search the room, she picked up what's left in the pistol and got 5 bullets, 1 obviously was for the man, Joel searched and found some more supplies, while Joel was busy, Ellie saw a note beside the dead man, she picked it up and started reading it, "_I'm sorry sharol, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, you were right about me and how stupid it was to just go out on my own, I just wish, I just hope that you can still do this, you can still help us by living on, and that I'm sorry i couldn't say goodbye to you face to face,"_ just reading this made Ellie feel bad for the guy, "(who wouldn't)," she thought, "_I just hope you know that I love-" _Ellie stopped reading, for a sudden explosion happened, "Joel!" called out Ellie, Joel came and saw out the window the nextdoor house on fire, "Ellie get down," said Joel, Ellie crouhed down and listened carefully, Joel can hear the rest of the group coming to him, "Joel! We saw it, there was some kind of light that showed for a moment and then that's when it exploded," explained the man name Bared, "We need to move now, that explosion just made out a sound that can be heard for miles, they'll be here any minute," said Joel.

He, Ellie and the other men started to head out, Ellie was still holding her left ear , "How the hell did that happened," asked Ellie, her ear couldn't stop ringing, "It could be some kind of gas leak that caused it," answered Joel, "And it just so happen to set off right now," said Ellie in disbelief, just then they both heard a rumbling noise beneath them and then another loud noise, it sounded undescribable, Joel turned to Ellie who at first looked at Joel then looked out the window, "Oh no," she sighed nervously, Joel looked at what she was looking, a hoard of infected coming at the house there at, they were running towards them, "Everyone move out NOW!" Joel yelled, and at an instant, the group ran towards down stairs, "Here they come!" warned another man name Jason, the hoard of infected started to come at the house, banging on the borded up doors and windows which was already starting to break, they try to go to the kitchen door but a couple of infected started to come in from that way, Joel was the first one who sent out a shot from his shotgun, it made great effect to the 3 infected but more are still coming in, the group even Elli started to shoot their way out but there were too many of them, "Get out to the back!" said Joel, Ellie stayed beside with Joel shooting as many runners as they can with 5 of the group, when they lessen the numbers of the infected, they made a run for it and head to the back of the house, "Go, Go, GO!" Joel was the last one behind the group with Ellie in front of him.

There was a stairway that leads to the basement, the group headed down ther, "There's the basement door," shouted out Jason, Joel looked to see what he was talking about which turned out to be a big mistake, when he turned back, a runner got a hold of him only to have Joel hold him back in time, but the runner was using all its strength to get a bite out of Joel, it was then Ellie shoots the runner off of Joel with her pistol, the runner was on the floor but still moving, Ellie made the final move on it and took out her mace bat and smashed the runners head, "That is defensive," admited Joel, Ellie would of smirk if she wasn't being chased, they both ran to the rest of the group who were already outside, "We're almost there, we just have-" it was then a sudden bright light blinded both Joel and Ellie, the light also blinded the group from outside, it was then Joel blindly made it outside but Ellie was lost in blindness, when she got her vision back, she sees Joel already outside, "Joel!" was the last word she said to him before she suddenly see a sudden darkness, when Joel turn to try and see Ellie, an explosion happened but it was from the front of the house, it causes the entire house to fall.

Joel got his vision back, was a little astound for what he saw, but then suddenly realizes the damage, the explosion killed all the infected, it was then he realize that Ellie was still inside, "Ellie," he said in a sad tone, which then turn into rage, "ELLIE!"

Ellie couldn't hear the name Joel shouted out, she couldn't hear anything, at first all she heard was screaming and growling of the insanly hungry infected, then there was that explosion, and now silence, Ellie begins to worry if she's deaf, but then realized she's not seeing anything, only darkness, deaf and blind Ellie thought, or it could be she was dead, a depressing way to think, and it makes Ellie feel sad, Ellie always heard that when good people die, they can see the light and go to heaven, but Ellie doesn't see the light, if anything, it's only darkness, maybe it was because she won't be going to the light, after the things she did, but it was all to survive, but it could also be that there wasn't going to be a light at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**John Marston**

**"Hero of the Old West"**

Ellie thought she was dead, until she felt the hot dirt on the palm of her hand as well did she feel the dirt on the right side of her face, she was starting to see a fade of light, she tried to open her eyes but tight shut, it was when she hears a bird, a sound of a hawk, that was when she opened her eyes, this rules out that she wasn't dead yet, using both of her arms to pick herself up, "Joel?" she spoke, it was when she got to her knees she felt the sudden heatwave of the sun, "God, when did it suddenly get so hot," Ellie said, she tooks off her pink jacket, from underneath she was still wearing the red shirt with black sleeves.

Ellie thought Joel must of gotten her out of the house in time, but it was then she looked around her surroundings that definetley wierded her out, she was in a desert, there were cactuses from afar and up close, shrubs, there was even an armadillo the was walking pass by Ellie, just a minute ago she and Joel were in a town, surrounded trees, and it was winter.

"Joel!?" Ellie called out again, but there were no response, until she heard gunfire, Ellie quickly hid behind the small hills, she listened carefully, what she heard was a 2 men on a their horses, they were riding fast and were shooting at something, they rode past by Ellie, when they were far enough, she stopped hiding, there was no way that was Joel, there were 5 more men she came with, and besides, Joel would know where Ellie would be, but why would he hide her here, Ellie thought for a moment, that is when she heard something she didn't want to hear, a growling sound but not from an infected, she turned around and see two wolves slowly walking to her, "Oh you got to be kidding me," Ellie said to herself, from the two wolves she see then comes in to see 2 more wolves, Ellie slowly backs off of the 4 wolves, it was when one of the wolf made a loud bark, that Ellie decided to make a run for it, she ran as fast as she could, while the wolves are following their prey behind her.

This is not the good place Joel would leave her to, _"Where the hell am I,"_ Ellie thought, she made a quick turn where the wolves got off trail, she goes out for her pistol, only to realize she didn't have one, "What!? where-" she looked to where she fell and see her bow and the pistol 10 feet away from her, she made a break for it with the savage wolves following her, it was one of the wolves her caught her leg and started to sink its teeth into her ankle, "OW, GET OFF!" Ellie shouted, she kicked the wolf on its face, backing it away, this gives her the opportunity, she stumbled a little but got enough strength to reach for her pistol, she fell but holds the pistol, seeing the 4 wolves coming at her, she aims the pistol at one of the wolves, "I can do this, I can do this," Ellie said to herself.

Before she can fire, the wolf in front who was about to jump on her when it was shot from above Ellie's head, "What the-" Ellie hold still with her gun drawn, the 2 wolves were drawn back until both of them got shot two times from the distance, it was the the last wolf that decided to retreat, but Ellie could still hear the gunfiring at the last wolf, all the wolves Ellie saw were dead, she gave a big sigh of relief when the sound of a horse coming close gave her guard up, the horse she saw suddenly jumped over her head in which Ellie ducked, the horse was a blond color horse with blonde mane, and it was being ridden by a man wearing blue leather coat with a white shirt underneath, he had a rifle and a carbine behind his back as well as having his pistol handled with his left hand, wearing leather boots and dark pants, and last he wears a brown cowboy hat, he really does look like a cowboy Ellie thought.

When the cowboy looked towards Ellie, Ellie sees he has a trimed beard with the 2 scars marked on the man's right side cheek, she stared at the man's brown eyes, now at the Cowboy's perspective, he was riding along the roads when he saw the girl in trouble, he did had the decision wether to leave or not, but when it comes to a little kid, there's no questions ask, the man got off of his horse, putting away his pistol, "Well Hi there, little miss," he said in a texas accent, he walks over to Ellie, "You lost or some-" he stopped when Ellie aimed her pistol at him, "Stay back," she warned, the man recognized the southern accent she had, but never seen the red headed girl before, when she aimed her pistol at him, he stepped back with both of his hands up.

"Whoa now, didn't your parents said anything about not playing with guns," said the man, he was getting a little nervous, "Did you brought me here?" questioned Ellie, the cowboy looked confused, "What? Look miss, I just saw you in trouble and thought I-" the cowboy was interrupted when Ellie finished for him, "And thought you could just come and rescue me," finished Ellie, "Well, yea," the cowboy stared at her, he sees her wearing an outfit he never seen before, she could be from a city, he thought, "If you didn't brought me here, then where am I," Ellie asked, the cowboy was astound, he never met a kid with an attitude like that, but he can still see that the girl was scared and confused just as much as he is.

"Your in America little lady," he said with his hands still up, Ellie looked at the cowboy with an annoyed look, "You don't think i know that," said Ellie, she then felt a sharp pain on the right of her ankle, she looked down a little to see that it was bleeding from the bite of the wolf that got her, the cowboy saw the injury she had, "Your not looking too good, look why don't you put down the gun and I can take you to a doctor," suggested the cowboy, lowering his hands down a little and trying to look harmless, Ellie stopped looking at her injuries and pointed her pistol at him again, "I said stay back," Ellie warned again, this time she wasn't afraid to fire at him, "I'm not moving, I promise you miss," said the Cowboy, Ellie wondered what to do with him, she gave a thought that she could force him to take him back to the nearest town that she was in, "Okay listen, your going to do exactly what I say or-" her voice was interruped by a gun shot that sounded behind her, when she turned, it was the cowboy that spoke on what were those gunfires, "Bandits," he said, when he saw the girl with her back turned away from him with her pistol down, he goes to her and grabbed the pistol, "Hey!" she said in surprise, it was then the cowboy grabbed Ellie by the arm, "Come on, we can't stay here any longer!" said the cowboy, but Ellie tries to break free, "Let me go!" she cried, he tries to get her on his horse, "Miss, I'm not going to hurt you!" he said, it was then he was almost shot by a bandit that came near them, the horse led out a cry of fear.

"Okay, your coming with me now," he said to Ellie, he then picks her up and placed her on the back of the horse, "What are you-" Ellie was interrupted by the cowboy, "Trying to save your life," answered the cowboy, he got on the horse and started to ride, "COME ON!" he said to the horse, like following orders, the horse turned and started to head away from the bandits, "Hold on, miss," said the cowboy, without a choice, Ellie held around the cowboy and hold on as the horse started to run faster, she looked behind her and see 6 bandits on their horses shooting at them. "Get em, and leave none of them alive!" one of the bandits cried out, they all made a cheer and continue to shoot at Ellie and the cowboy.

The cowboy pulled out his pistol while riding the horse at the same time and aimed at the bandits, "Your going to regret this friend!" he cried out, he shot his pistol and got two of the bandits, "Kill him, kill him!" ordered the leader of the bandits, the cowboy was about to make another shot when Ellie took the cowboy's pistol, "Are you crazy!" said the cowboy, "I can shoot them, you just ride us out of here," said Ellie, "But do you even know-" Ellie shot her pistol and got one bandit before the cowboy could finish, she then shoots another one, "That's pretty good shooting, miss," complimented the cowboy, Ellie didn't respond, she just kept shooting, "You little brat!" said the bandit, who was shot also and fell out of his horse, when she thought she would shoot the last bandit, more bandits suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Holy...where do they even come from?" asked Ellie, "You got me," answered the cowboy, he sees two more bandits shooting at his side, he pulls out his winchester repeater and shot two of the bandits and fell out of their horses, there were 5 more bandits following them, but Ellie shot three of them with a very decent shot along with the cowboy, "Damn it, retreat!" said the leader of the bandit, what was left of the bandits retreated and ride away the opposite direction of Ellie and the cowboy.

"Whew, glad thats over," admitted Ellie, she put away her pistol, "That was pretty good shooting yourself," she added, the cowboy had his back to her but he led out a smile, "Yea, I was starting to worried you would of killed me with that kind of shot of yours, who taught you how to shoot people," asked the cowboy, "Just someone who knows there are the bad kind of people out in the world, that's all you need to know," answered Ellie, "Well aren't you mysterious, what's your name anyway?" he asked, Ellie kept in silence, although he did saved her life, she wasn't going to just get acquaintance with him, "Alright then, I'll go first, the name is John Marston," answered John, since the girl he just helped wasn't going to give her name, he might as well just asked something else about her.

"What were you doing out in the wilderness on your own," questioned John, Ellie didn't know how to answer that, either that this is a dream or she could be dead, but she might as well tell him, with a little stretch in the truth, "I uh...I was out hunting with my dad, we were looking for food and we got attacked by those bandits, we have to take cover and thats when we got seperated," said Ellie, all lies in her words, "And he just lost you? Doesn't seem that dad of yours has a watchful eye on you," said John in disbelief, "Well that's how it happened, anyway, I got hit in the head and I passed out, when I woke up, I was alone, had my backpack and everything, and that's when you found me," the last part was somewhat true, but John can tell she has something she's not telling, but he decided not to push it since she did almost got herself killed.

"What were you doing out here," questioned Ellie, "Well, I got a message from an old friend of mine that I helped a while back, he said he's been dealing with these bandits and they kept getting away, so he asked me to come and help him out again, I guess fate must of had another plan when I stumbled upon you," said John, "Yea, I'll bet," said Ellie, "I'll tell you what, I'll take you to a doctor in Armadillo, when he patches you up I'll help you find your dad after I finish helping my friend, what do you say?" asked John, Ellie couldn't believe a stranger would help her out, she still doesn't believe it, "What's in it for me?" she asked, John looked confused, "Well..nothing really, except maybe if you don't shoot me from behind, that's what I'm asking," John laughed a little, but Ellie still kept in silence, it's been a while since a complete stranger help out, like with Henry and Sam, Ellie looked at her ankle which was now bleeding.

"Alright, I guess I could use your help," answered Ellie, "Okay then, we'll be at Armadillo soon," said John, he started to ride the horse faster, "Let's go!" John said. The cowboy doesn't seem to be that bad, but Ellie will always keep her guard up, what she's hoping that John can be trusted, but people can always trust the wrong people, Ellie doesn't really know how a cowboy can help her find Joel, but at least it's doing something, what she needs to know is how she even got here, this could either help Ellie, or become the biggest mistake she will regret.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**John Marston**

**"This is where things get Intense"**

John Marston and the strange girl he just met, made it to the small town of Armadillo, when the girl saw the town, it was like nothing she ever seen before, John notice this, it's like she never seen a lively town before, which was strange to John, Ellie did see Tommy's town, but she never seen a town that was without walls, filled with people without fear, and the townsfolk are just walking around like its a normal day, its seemed peaceful, "(I could get used to this feeling)" she thought.

John's horse slowed down and stopped completely next to a small store, he got off of his horse and went to help the girl come down, "Okay, we're here," said John, he tries to help the girl whose name he still doesn't know, but the girl got of the horse by herself, this attempt made her staggered a little, "Whoa, easy there," said John, "I got it," said the girl, who ever she was, she was just as stubborn as John's son, "Well at least let me help you," said John, Ellie didn't think anything bad of it, so she let him help her walk to store, when they both came into the store, she started to limp.

"Howdy there, how can I help you," said a man behind the counter, "I got a kid here who got her ankle injured," explained John, the man who was the doctor that John was talking about, looked down to what John was saying, "Oh my lord, come in, my name is Dr. Walt," he helps the red hair girl walk to the bed, "You rest here, miss," said Dr. Walt, the girl sat on the bed and picked both of her legs up and rested there, "How this happen," Dr. Walt asked, "She was out hunting with her father until she got bitten by an animal," answered John, "Pretty Ironic," Joked the red hair girl, "I wouldn't say that, it's pretty much expected, though I still don't understand why your dad wants you hunting at your age," said John

"What are you...11, 12," asked Dr. Walt as he checked the girl's injuries, John saw her smiled, it's like she was asked this question before, "I'm 14," answered the girl, "Oh," said in surprised Dr. Walt, "Well that's still seems pretty young, I have a boy of my own and he hasn't start hunting until he was in his 20's," John said, "Well, I had a kick start," said the girl, John grew more curious of the girl, the only thing that drives him crazy was what was the girl's name.

Dr. Walt checked the injuries, he gave her some medicine for the wound and wrapped it up, "Alright, it should heal in a couple of days, take it easy from there, okay?" said Dr. Walt, "Yea, glad I didn't get any rabies," said the girl, "Well, you settle here for bit, I'm going to see that friend of mine, you take care now," said John, with that, he tipped his hat to her as a goodbye and left the store, John Marston will check on the girl later, right now he has to go and see what Marshal needs.

"You were lucky you made it out of there alive, miss," said Dr. Walt, "Yea, I sure was," Ellie has been nervous ever since she got here, the fact that she was suddenly in an Old Western Time is already starting to freak her out, but she now wonders how Joel is doing, could he be trying to look for her, if so, she's far away from him than he thinks, Ellie couldn't help but sleep, maybe this is all a dream, and by tomorrow, she'll wake up from it.

John heads to the Marshal's office, when he steps through the open door, Marshal was sitting in his desk, he was looking down on some papers when he notice John coming in, "John! Glad you made it," said Marshal, "Well your the one who wanted to see me Marshal," said John, "Indeed I do, I'm sure I must of mention about these bandits that kept getting away," said Marshal, "Yea, I don't see why you have to call me though, you could catch these guys on your own," said John, feeling a little annoyed on how the Marshal is wasting his time, "Yea, that's what we thought, until we found this," Marshal picked up the paper he was looking at, "We found their hideout only to have them already gone before we arrive, the only thing we found there was this bag they must of dropped," Marshal pointed out the bag behind him, "When we searched it, we found something very interesting," Marshal gave the paper to John, what he saw was something that made enough reason why John has to come down here, it was a drawing of John Marston, on the bottom of the paper was written saying, "Get to John Marston whatever it takes, but bring him back ALIVE," John read out, it was just a few words that meant a whole lot of things, he then notices a symbol in the corner of the paper, a small black triangle with 4 blank colored circle inside the triangle, he focuses back to the picture of him, "This is a damn good sketch of me," John admits, "Yea well, that's why we called you, just wondering if you ever made any enemies that for some reason are searching from every town and reckoning them all just to look for you," said Marshal.

John did heard about these bandits whose been coming to town from Mexico to America, but he tried to ignore it now he has a new life, but if these bandits are after him, they could try and hurt his family, he's not willing to let that happen, not ever again, "Sorry Marshal, I might of made some enemies but they're all dead as far as I know, but I'll be willing to help out anyway I can," said John, "Good, can't thank you enough, I needed your help for this because I don't want these bandits coming to this town and hurting these good folks," said Marshal, "Well, where do we start?" asked John, Marshal was going to give an answer until he saw his men coming, they were riding they're horses really fast, "Hopefully, now," answered Marshal.

Marshal's two deputies, one was skinny name Jonah while the other one has a little heavy weight on him name Eli, they both came to Marshal's Office, "Mr. Johnson, we have news on wherethese-" Jonah notice John, "Oh it's you again," he said, "Well we're going to need all the help we can get," said Eli, "Boys," said Marshal, getting both of their attention, "Oh, yes sir, we saw them bandits thats been terrorizing the country," said the Jonah, "Yea, they're out settling by the canyon, we'll show you," said Eli, he and Jonah went back to their horses.

"Come on Marston, let's put an end to they're game," said Marshal, he grabbed his own rifle and putting on his white hat, "Right behind you," John answered, he followed Marshal and when he got outside, John whistled and called his horse to come, John and Marshal got on their horses and followed where the two deputies are leading, "Let's go," said John, the 4 men ride their horses to the last known location of the bandits, John looked at the store where he left the red hair girl to rest, he needed to get back and to help her find her home again.

"Remember Marston, these are the bandits that can bring the town down, so we'll be facing quite a number of them," reminded Marshal, "You don't need to tell me twice," said John, "I heard them bandits burned down a school house in the south, and burned down 3 more houses, these men are beast," said Eli, "I can't wait to have a bullet in each of them," said Jonah, "Assuming you might have enough bullets, if those rumors are true, we could be facing dozens of them, maybe more," said John, "Well it's a damn good thing we got you on our side, Marston, you were a bandit once right? What do you think we'll be facing," asked Jonah, "I left all that behind me, but since your asking, we'll need to watch out for an ambush, they could be expecting anybody since they are starting to have a name around here." answered John, "We might be facing 20 of them if they're after John Marston," joked Eli, "Look, we just watch our head so we can head back to town, I got someone to look after for a while," said John, "Who?" asked Jonah, "It's a kid, a girl, I was on my way here when I stumbled upon her almost becoming a meal for the wolves," answered John, "What's her name?" asked Marshal, "She wouldn't say, I guess she has some trust issues, she's said she was out hunting with her dad until they got seperated," explained John, "You sure you can handle this girl, she's sounds like a handful," said Marshal, "I'll admit, she can be stubborn, but she reminded me of my son, so I think I'm good," said John, "Maybe, how old is she?" questioned Marshal, "14," John answered, "Oh lord, you are in trouble there, partner," Eli laughed.

"Enough fooling around, are we getting close to their hideout?" questioned Marshal, "Nearly there Mr. Johnson," answered Eli, "You can see ahead of you, the canyon," said Jonah, John and Marshal looked up to see the canyon their getting close to, they stopped to the entrance and mounted off their horses, "Alright, keep you gaurd up, these aren't like scums we dealt with before," ordered Marshal, John, Jonah, and Eli got their weapons drawn, "Hey Marshal, I got to ask you, how do you know these are the bandits that's been the one terrorizing the south," asked John, "Because that paper I showed you has the exact same symbol that these bandits painted on each house in each town," answered Marshal, John remembered the odd symbol, the black triangle with 4 blank colored circle inside it, "Let's just keep it quiet first, we don't want to start reckless," suggested Marshal, the two deputies were a little disappointed but know that there will be a shoot-out soon, John and the deputies follow Marshal's lead, it was quiet at first, they enter the canyon further, it took a while, stealthing nice and easy, when they got to the center of the canyon, that's when they started to hear voices.

"How long do we stay here," said a man in an american accent, "As long as we have to, they should be back later," said another man, Marshal led out a hand signal to sneak up the campsite and ready their weapons, it was Jonah and Eli who followed to orders while John watch their back, "I'm getting tired of this, when do we get our pay," asked the first man, the group can see the two men talking to eachother a 10 feet away from them, "Until we find that Marston guy," answered the second man, Jonah and Eli got closer, "This is pretty stupid, how do we know he's even here," asked the first man, who was looking annoyed, "Hey, we follow the boss, do you want to tell him to his face that your not doing this anymore," said the second man, "I'm not saying that it's just that the first few times it was easy and-" by accident, Eli tripped over a rock in which fell down a hill, making a loud smashing sound that caught the two men's attention.

"Who's there?!" questioned the second man, it was time to put an end to this Marshal thought, "Put your weapons down! You are under arrest!" shouted Marshal, when Jonah tries to have a peek at the two bandits, they saw him and immedietly start shooting, "Oh sh**," cried out Jonah, "Kill them!" ordered the second man, they began to shoot at the group, "Well, we try the easy way, now let's do this the fun way," said Jonah, breaking a smile, John took cover behind a boulder, before the bandits could take cover, John with his rifle out, aims his weapon, and shot the first bandit, killing him, "This is not going to end well for you friend!" John cried out, the group got closer to the bandits, after killing 3 bandits, the last one who was still standing, was shot in the leg by John, "Ah, son of a-" the bandit couldn't finish the sentence.

When the group saw the bandit down, they got out of their hiding spot and started to walk over to the surviving bandit with their weapons still drawn, "What? That's it?" said in confused Eli, he thought that there were going to be more, John would also agreed, but for now, he walks over to the last bandit, "I did said this wasn't going to end well for you," said John, the bandit who was wearing a dark hat, having a short dark brown hair with brown eyes, an unshaved bear, wearing a brown leather jacket with blue jeans in which the left of the leg was wounded, he had the F you look on him, but when he saw John, he smiled, "Well, this is funny, been looking for you, John Marston," the bandit said while holding his leg in pain, Jonah started to kick him in the face which knocked him back, the bandit spit out blood, "You stupid hillbilly," it was when the bandit said that had himself get kick again, "Shut up, or we're gonna kill you right here, I would love to have my bullet into your head," warned Jonah, he pointed his pistol at the head of the bandit, "Now listen here friend, for your life is depending on you, who sent you, and why are you looking for me," questioned John, but all the Bandit did was smiled, "Friend, you don't even know the half of what we're doing," he said, "Mr. Johnson and Mr. Marston, you better take a look at this!" cried out Eli who was looking at the chest he found, he gave it to Marshal and started reading, "What is it?" asked John, Marshal only read half of the sentence and already his face was getting pale, "Mr. Johnson?" said in concerned Eli, "This is a settup," he said in a harsh tone, he whistle his horse to get here, "The rest of the Bandits are already heading towards to Armadillo," said Marshel, "What!?" both said Eli and Jonah, "You son of a hoar," Jonah pointed his pistol at the surviving bandit, "Hey, it was you fellas stupid idea to leave that town," said the Bandit, Jonah was about to pull the trigger until Marshal stopped him, "Don't, we need him alive, we still got more questions about him," Marshal's horse as well as the rest of the groups horses made it to them, "John, have him hogtie and come with us to Armadillo fast," said Marshal as he mounts on his horse, "Yes sir," said John, he got out his lasso and hogtie the bandit, "What the hell are you doing?" asked the Bandit, "You just shut up now and stop struggling," said John, after he hogtie him, he placed the bandit behind the back on the horse and followed Marshal as well did Jonah and Eli.

He tries to go as fast as his horse can, "Come on, faster!" cried out John to his horse, all of the horses were running as fast as they can, "That little girl you mention, she's still at Armadillo?" asked Eli, "Yea, which is why we need to get there now," answered John, the group made it out of the canyon with the bandit and head towards to Armadillo, "What is it you people want with me, I've done nothing wrong with you," said John to the bandit, "I ain't telling you anything," he answered, "Oh, your gonna tell me everything, because if that little girl I got back at Armadillo gets hurt, I'm going to kill you myself," said John in a threatning tone, "Well, then you shouldn't have become a hero, John Mar-" all of a sudden, a bullet went through the brains of the bandit, killing him instantly and falls off of the horse, "What the-" Johm started, more gunfires were heard behind him and the group, when John turned, he sees dozens of bandits coming at them, "God Damnit, they killed our prisoner!" shouted out John, "Damn it," said Marshal, "You boys keep him off our back, we need to get to Armadillo alive," Marshal orders, John aims his pistol at the twelve bandits and starts firing at them, killing 3 bandits, but what seem like they're growing less, a few more bandits comes out of nowhere.

"Holy sh**, they're so many of them," said Eli, he's beginning to regret the wish for more bandits, "Just keep shooting boys!" shouted Marshal, he pulls out his rifle and starts killing 4 bandits, the group started shooting at the bandits from left to right, "This is some hell of an ambush!" admitted Jonah, "No kidding!" said John, they kept riding and shooting until Marshal saw the town ahead of him, "There it is!" he said, but then from a distant, what looks like to be 5 bandits coming to Armadillo, "SH**, we're too late, they're already there!" cried out Marshal, John looked ahead, and see the bandits attacking the town, the only thing in his mind was the little red hair miss, he may not know her name, but the thought of something happening to that girl makes him feel sick and worried, he just hoped that girl is just as good as a shooter as a gunslinger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ellie and John Marston**

**"The Two Gunslingers"  
**

Ellie was sound asleep, she was having a weird dream, but it felt calm and nice, the dream was her swimming in water, and from above her she could see stars, it was starting to feel relaxed, until she woke up from her dream by the sound of gunfires, "Joel?," was the first thing she said when she woke up, she looked around and saw she was still in the same bed in the same town she just found herself in, before she can realize that this wasn't a dream, screaming of people were heard beyond the walls of the store Ellie was in.

"What in god's name is going on out there," said Dr. Walt, Ellie wanted to go see what was going on, she got up from the bed but when she tries to stand, she felt a sudden pain in her ankle, "Hey kid, your not healed yet," warned Dr. Walt, but right after he said that, there was sound of a man's voice, as well as a woman screaming, "Everyone listen up, and listen good!" said the man, Ellie got off of bed and with all her strength, she looked out the one window and see a bandit wearing a black hat, a bullet proof vest, black pants and is holding a pistol against the head of a blonde woman with 5 men behind him, "We came all around the country, to find a man who has made a name of himself that everyone know who he is!" he shouted out, Ellie wanted to help the lady that has her life in the hands of this mad man.

"What we are talking about, is a man name John Marston," continued bandit, when Ellie heard the name, her stomach felt sick for some reason, "Now if anyone has ever heard of him, and knows where he is, we would like to know ourself, if any of you would do good to do that, we'll let this woman, and the rest of you folks alone," he explained, in everyone's thoughts, this bandit was really insane, "Who the hell do you think you are," said this one old man, daring to confront the bandits, "Coming in our town, and just asking us where this fella is," Ellie thought that this man might be brave, but it was pretty clumsy, the bandit slowly let down his pistol, everyone thought that hostage could be safe, until the leader bandit talked to his two men, Ellie couldn't hear them since they were whispering, "He's not going to cost us is he?" the leader bandit questioned his men, they shook their heads, when the bandit turned his head back to the old man, the old man spoke out again, "Now, I suggest you turn around and-" the old man was then shot in the head by the leader bandit, the townsfolk screamed in terror, while Ellie kept her head down, "Why didn't I see that one coming," Ellie asked herself. It was then she heard another gunfire, only this time it wasn't by the bandits, she looked up and see behind them, were three cowboys coming, and the one man she saw who was familiar was John Marston.

Marshal led John, Jonah, and Eli to the town just right when they caught a glimpse of the leader bandit shooting the townsfolk, this gives them the opportunity to start firing at will, "Shoot them dead, but watchout for the civilians!" ordered Marshal, John made the first shot to one of the five bandit, "It's Marston! Kill the rest but leave Marston alive!" said the leader bandit, the bandits took cover and starts shooting at the deputies, the townsfolk were running away and trying to find safety, Ellie stood there, not knowing on what to do, John Marston saw the bandit who was leading, it was a risky move, John got up and manage to make a shot at the bandit leader on his side, but when he did, it left him exposed for a moment, which had him shot in his right shoulder, "Damn, son of a-" John cried out, "You idiots, watch out where your shooting," said the leader bandit, Ellie saw John was wounded, Marshal came to John and checked his injuries while Jonah and Eli were covering the both of them, but it was clear that John and his team were outnumbered by the bandits, Ellie didn't want to just stay here and watch, this wasn't a dream she now realized, this is some wierd reality that she somehow got herself in, but either way, it's not like her to just do nothing, when she saw John, it was like looking at Joel, so this maybe worth it or not, it's better than to just watch.

Ellie looked around the store she was in, there was the doctor that was still taking cover behind his desk, Ellie got over to him, trying to get used to the injured ankle, "Hey, Dr. Walt, you wouldn't happened to have a gun with you would you," Ellie asked, Dr. Walt just looked at her, "Why would you want to know," he asked with fear in his voice, "Look, do you have anything or not," she asked, "Sorry miss, I only sell Medicines here," answered Dr. Walt, "Well, do you have anything sharp?" she asked, this truly made Dr. Walt confused.

"Just give us Marston and we'll leave here for good!" said the leader bandit, "What do you want from me?!" shouted back John, "If you want to know, just give up," said the leader bandit, no way John would just fall for that so stupidly, but he was outnumbered, he tried to healed with his medicine, but for some reason, it wasn't working, but he's not willing to give up, not until the day he dies, while the shoot-out was still going on, Ellie slowly exited the medical store, with her head still down, she saw one of the bandits hiding behind a crate, Ellie was going to make one hell of an impression, she slowly sneaks behind the bandit, she holds in her left hand a sharp utensal that doctors usually use for surgery, thank god they have those in western time, she got right behind the bandit, and without warning, she stabbed the bandit from behind, doing it repeatedly and soon, killing the bandit, when the bandit was dead, she picked up the rifle he had, and started to aim at the rest of the bandits, she fires at one and ended him up dead, this caught the attention to the leader, "What the he-" he was interrupted by the gunshot that killed his other men by John, it was John who caught a glimpse at Ellie who was still shooting, this kid is tougher than he thought, with all the strength John has, he picked up his Winchester Repeater and starts firing back, the bandits were surrounded in a way, only 3 more of them, and it was one of them who saw Ellie, "Bari, Bari! It's that kid," said the Bandit, the leader who was called Bari looked behind and saw a red hair girl holding a rifle, "No, that can't be, sh**, get the girl!" said the Bari, "What, were surrounded," said the second bandit, "It's that kid, the Infected Kid!" said Bari, this made Ellie frozed, "(What did they say, how did they know)" so many questions got into Ellie's mind while she covers, it was then she was almost shot until she ducked, this made John let out his temper, "YOU STAY AWAY FROM THAT GIRL, YOU HEAR!" yelled John, it was then he got up, with all the 3 bandits appearing themselves to John, it was a clear shot to all of them, this gave John an opportunity, it turned to the color of yellow, everything was all in slow motion, the bandits that were shooting suddenly shoot more slowly from John's perspective, time moved slowly, and at the last second, John draw his pistol, aim at the 3 bandits, and under a second, John fires his pistol and kills the 3 bandits all at the same time in a row, after making his move, time suddenly went back to normal, this was like nothing Ellie ever experienced before, not even Joel could do that kind of damaged, things got quiet, at first some folks thought they were all dead, but after a second glance, it was then they realized, John and Ellie, with Marshal, Jonah and Eli, they killed the most wanted bandits thats been terrorizing the country, "Welcome to the Old West," Ellie said to herself, a little late to say it, but it felt right to say it too.

John got out of his hiding spot as well did the others, he was still wounded but it didn't look too bad now, he comes and saw Ellie coming to him, "You don't look so good," was the first thing the red hair girl said to John, he just gave her a smile, "Yea, well I just need some stiching that's all, you look better than me I admit," said John, this was the first time John saw the red hair girl who was as stubborn as his sun, who now gave him a smile back, "Is Dr. Walt still alive?" asked John, "Yea, still in his office cowering, I actually freaked him out when i asked for a scalpel, but I wouldn't blame him," she said, John looked over the body of the bandit in which she killed on her own, he does not want to go on her bad side he realized, "That was crazier than a hyena laughter," said Eli, "Never seen a kid done anything like that before, I don't think anyone did," said Jonah, Marshal was lighting up his cigarette, he kept his eyes on the girl, it was John who blocked his sight of the girl when he got next to her, "Thanks for helping out, not saying you should go out and bounty hunting like what I used to do," John thanked, he then felt a pain in his shoulder, "Come on, first you get that patched up, then you'll thank me later," said the girl, she led him to the Medical Store, "Yea, good idea kid," he said, when he was about to go into the store, he heard the girl said something from behind, "Ellie," she said, John turned to her, did she said what John think she said, "My name is Ellie," she repeated, "Hey, that's sounds just like my name," said Eli, knowing her name, for John it's a sign of trust in a way, "Thank you Ellie, I'll be sure to help you out as much as I can to find your dad," said John, he got into the dotors store, right when he said that, Ellie remembered what the Bandit Leader said about her, "The Infected Girl," they said, Ellie didn't understand what is happening, the ony thing she got was she ended up in the Old West, and at first when she thought she was alone, there comes these bandits who somehow knows about her, this made Ellie felt scared a little, looks like she didn't come alone unnoticed after all.

It was starting to get dark, while John was recovering at the Medical Store, Ellie gotten a free time knowing the deputies in the Marshal's Office, they were goofballs to Ellie, but are pretty funny whenever they try to pick on eachother, it was Marshal that broke up the fight, "You two better not been messing with the girls head," said Marshal, "No sir Mr. Johnson," said Eli, "Yea, it's not like we're going to talk sh** like that," Jonah had his arm punched by Eli, "What?" Jonah asked, "Not in front of the kid idiot," said Eli, Jonah than realized he cuss in front of the kid, "It's alright, I already can handle a couple of words," said Ellie, "Oh really?" said Jonah, "Yea, i even know some good insults, so you better not F*** with me," Ellie cuss, this attempt made Jonah laugh hard, "Hey now, you shouldn't say such things for a lady," said Eli, but even he was starting to grin.

"Hey, you boys mind going outside, got something to talk about with Ellie," said Marshal, without questions, the two deputies left the office, "This is some office, nice way of viewing the criminals too," joked Ellie, she looked at the cells next to her, "Well that's how it is, we had one criminal but he passed on, now I'm just waiting for another one, and there's always another one, one who steals, assaults, murders," said Marshal, "Yea, but you deal with them right?" said Ellie, she never quite got a close look to an officer of the law, she remembered reading comics about the Old West, and how there's always a good cop stoping crimes, "Hate to admit, there are some times where I couldn't keep in control, but enough of that," Marshal sit down in his desk while Ellie sits right across him in the room, "Where did you learn how to shoot?" questioned Marshal, Ellie thought she could stick with her story she told John, after all, whose going to believe she's from another world?

"My dad taught me, for you know, hunting," Ellie said, "He must of taught you well, but why would a city folk like you want to hunt," asked Marshal, "Well...How did you know I was from a city," asked Ellie, getting a little nervous, "The way you wearing, nothing like any outfits I ever seen, so I figured," answered Marshal, "Oh, well, I always wanted to learn how to hunt, how it's like to be out in the wilderness," said Ellie, having more lies in her words, "I got to tell you kid, it must of took a lot of courage to do what you just did," he added, "Yea well, growing up, can be pretty hard, especially when there's inf-uh..Bandits to worry about," Ellie said, this was actually somewhat true, "These people thinking they can do whatever they want, it really does suck," Ellie admits, Marshal understands, except that last word she just said, but ignored it, "Sorry to hear that," said Marshal, "Yea, well, it's a free country, uh..Right?" said Ellie, she really felt she should stop talking, "Not free enough, there are low lifes who doesn't care whose life they can ruined, This country is infested with all manner of scum," said Marshal, "Couldn't agree more," said Ellie.

**Meanwhile...**

In another world, farther away from John and Ellie, two people were talking in a building, "Are you sure?" asked a woman, with short blonde hair, wearing a brown coat, "We're very sure, it seems our girl is in another world, the Old West," answered a man with short black hair, wearing a labcoat, "Oh great," said in sarcasim the woman, "Doesn't matter, a minor set-back, we'll deal with her later, right now we have other people we need to get to, Harred," said the woman, "Ofcourse, who's next in our list," asked Harred, "We are now in search for a very athletic woman, her name is Faith, she's going to be tough to handle," said the woman, "Is she only human?" asked Harred, "Yes," answered the woman, "We did deal with two people who is possibly the most deadliest fighters we ever face, and it was harder with the one in the hood, I'm sure we can handle a human, Jill," said Harred, she gave a promising look, "Good, but she's quick, so you need to be quicker," said Jill, "Yes Jill," Harred then left the office of Jill, he walked down the hallway until he reached a two way door, he entered into a a very large room of a labatory and goes over to a sealed cage from the end of the room, from there was a young 20 year old woman, wearing a blue dress with a white collar, having dark short hair, he could see her blue eyes that she was crying not so long ago.

"Elizabeth, it's time to get back to work," said Harred, Elizabeth was sitting in her bed, a dresser with a mirror is not so far away from her, "I'm not doing it," she answered to him, "Elizabeth, we're not going to go through this again," said Harred, "I'm not doing this, I'm not going to continue to work with monsters like you, you can keep me imprisoned here, but I won't let you hurt anymore people," said in anger Elizabeth, "Are you sure?" asked Harred, he pulls out a device, it has a few buttons on it, he pressed on of them, and immedietly, Elizabeth felt a strong headache, she fell to the floor in pain, "STOP, I'm not doing this anymore!" she screamed, Harred kept holding the button, "May I remind you, that if you don't do what we say, you will return to your home world, destroyed and in ruins, I am very certain that Booker will not survive there no matter how strong you think he is," threaten Harred, Elizabeth kept holding her head in pain, it was then Harred let go of the button, and from on the floor, Harred could see the chain that was straped to her collar, as well as the mark of a triangle with 4 circles inside, Elizabeth was free from the pain, but she still felt like she was stabbed hundreds of times, "Why are you doing this, don't you know that your taking them away from their destiny from their world?" said Elizabeth, this time she was looking at Harred eye to eye.

"Elizabeth, when this is all over, you will understand your destiny, we only need a couple more," explained Harred, "A couple?! There are thousands, Millions of worlds out there, you don't think I don't know your going to use me to get to all of them and taking the people away from their homes," said Elizabeth, Harred stood there with a frown, "Taking away the people from their Homes? May I remind you that it was you who took that girl, Ellie, and put her into that other world, I must say it was a cute action you did, meaningless, but cute, we'll get back to her soon," said Harred, he then go to the controllers and opened the sealed door, there were 12 guards right behind him, "Now come on Elizabeth, the longer you resist, the condition will worsen for your world, and there will be nothing left for you to go back," Harred said in a strict tone, Elizabeth knows she's been beaten, but it worsens her on how much confusion the people she let them get taken by these people, she can't explain how these people know the weakness of each person she keeps bringing in, but there wasn't anything she could do, she got up, straiten her dress, and with her chain now in hold by one of the guards, she walks out of the unsealed room, "Good, now follow my orders," said Harred, Elizabeth still remembered how she got into this mess, and still she didn't want to believe it.

She follows Harred, and stopped where he told her so, "Alright," Harred used the controllers in the lab, when he started something on it, he connect it to his device he had in his pocket, in under a minute, he activates the collar that Elizabeth was wearing, it started to glow with the symbol of the triangle, immedietly, Elizabeth felt dizzy, "Okay, now Elizabeth," ordered Harred, Elizabeth had no other choice, in the center of the room, she picked both of her hands up, what looked like she was holding on to nothing, it began to show that Elizabeth was opening a portal, she open up a tear she created, at first she didn't have enough energy, but with one last pull, she opened the tear, and here through the portal she can see a city, an advanced technology kind of city, it was more futuristic compare to Columbia, and from the city, the portal was on top of a tall building, the tallest building she could see was a few miles away from the portal, she could she the reflection of the tall building, the reflection of her in the portal, it stands by an edge of the tower, The Mirror's Edge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

**Faith**

**"The New Subject"  
**

Elizabeth stood silently, she was feeling enrage and she can't do anything about it, she was feeling pain and she can't cry for they force her not to, she was feeling scared, since nobody she knows and who to trust is here, she was feeling guilt, for this was all possibe because of her, she stands inside the big circle in the center of the room, with a chain still attached to her, she was thinking of a plan to escape, but she can't think of anything, not without Brooke she can't, it may be impossible, for Brooke to somehow appear, but she wasn't giving up hope, it was the only thing that's keeping her sanity.

She was feeling tired and was about to lay down to rest when she gets a reading from her collar, as well did the computers started to act up, "Harred sir, they got her," said one of the men on the computer, Harred turned to Elizabeth, "You know what to do," command Harred, Elizabeth knew it was pointless to protest any longer, she picked both of her hands up in front of her, a tear was starting to appear, she reaches to both ends of the tear, and started to open it with one pull, from the tear was the group of The Control's Men as well was there leader of the group, a blonde cut short hair man, "Dr. Phase, I trust the job went smoothly," said Harred, coming towards to Phase, "Not as smoothly as you think Harred," said Phase, Elizabeth sees a young woman being dragged unconscious by the assistants, having a look, she looked asian, she had short black hair with clean cut bangs over her forehead, she wears a black shirt with no sleeves and wears white pants, in her right arm what looks like a tattoo that Elizabeth can't describe, as well was there a tattoo on the woman's right eye with it's 2 shapes, and she was wearing a red glove on her right hand, "Our new subject, #12, was a fast one, luckily I was able to cut her off and catch her when she was catching her breath," explained Phase, Elizabeth just hated on how these monsters are naming the people by numbers.

The Control Agents brought in a motible bed and put the woman on it with restraints, "Well, put her in th-" Harred was interrupted by a loud noise as well did the floor shake, "Oh great, it's him again isn't it," said Phase, the booming noise continued, "Yes, he wouldn't respond to the drug we kept giving him, he's not like #4, with him we were able to alter his DNA as well did we made a huge effect to his abilities, but #7 didn't had the virus in him, looks like he's going into the tube again," said Harred, the shook then got so massive, the ceiling began to have debris falling from it, the lights were freaking out, and the loud booming noise began to grew louder, "Aw sh**, Men, get him under control!" Harred ordered the guards to deal with one of his subjects whose been resisting since he got here, Elizabeth never knew who the man resisting was, all she heard was that he is a being with two sides in him, one side was Demonic, the other was Angelic, that's all she heard, but anyway, she sees all the guards leaving including Harred, all that's left was one guard and Phase, "Let us have a break shall we, I'm sure you must be very tired Elizabeth," said Phase, he turned away to talk to the guard who was also looking away from Elizabeth, this gives Elizabeth enough time to go and check the woman unconscious, she could see there was something in her right ear, she takes it out and further inspects what else she can do, she sees that the restraints were on, they were automatic, Elizabeth had some practices in unlocking locks, but not with this kind of technology, but she has to try her luck, she reaches by where the controller for the restraints, from 7 feet away, Phase was giving orders, "Make sure you take this girl to the medical room for further testing," said Phase, the guard nodded and was about to turn to where Elizabeth is, this would of gotten her into trouble if Phase didn't stop the guard, "Oh yes and one more thing," he started, Elizabeth quickly figures out what to do, she access the restraints to release automatically in 5 minutes, she knew how long it would of take for the woman to wake up from the drug, it happen to her too.

Just when she finished, Phase saw Elizabeth near the unconscious person, "Elizabeth!" he shouted, the guard turn and saw Elizabeth too, like instincts he ran towards Elizabeth and grabbed her left arm, "Let go of me!" she said, "What were you doing!" Phase asked in anger, he checked to see if the woman was still unconscious and then went straight towards to Elizabeth, "What were you doing?" he said in a much softer but still angrier voice, "I just wanted-" before Elizabeth could answer, Phase asked another question, "Did you do anything to her?" he quetioned, "No," lied Elizabeth, "DID YOU DO ANYTHING TO HER!" he screamed, he grabbed Elizabeth's both arms, Elizabeth was startled but stil gave a straight answer, "NO! I just wanted to look at her, she just looked pretty," said Elizabeth, Phase had an angry look on him, but he then took a deep breathe with his head down, after letting go of Elizabeth, he looked at the guard, "Take #12 to the Medical room," he ordered again, the guard responded quickly and took the woman away, Elizabeth and Phase were left alone, he grabbed her arm and put her back in her cell, "Don't you think there was nothing I could do, you told me that a while ago," said Elizabeth, Phase switch on the locked system and turned away from her, "Everything you do, it matters here, so don't you ever do that again, #1," he said in a dark and cold tone, he left the room, leaving Elizabeth in the dark alone, what she had done, she hopes that it will work somehow.

All Faith saw was darkness, she felt something was holding both her arms and legs, she tries to open her eyes but nothing happened, not until 4 minutes later, the guard managed to get Faith to the Medical room, where just about 4 Doctors were waiting, by the time the guard brought Faith here, Faith was regaining conscious, she saw a speck light though they were a blur, she then hears voices, "Sorry I'm late, I had to deal with one of our subjects, now, can we start this operation," said Phase who just came in, the guard then went out the door, "Ofcourse, we just need to insert the syrum," said the other doctor, he takes out a needle that has a purple color syrum in, Faith saw the needle and immedietly, she awakens, "What the hell are you doing," she demanded to know, the doctor were all startled by her, "Calm down," said Phase, the man she saw was the exact same man who shot a dart at her, "(This is not good)" Faith thought, she tries to break free but realizes that she was in restraints, "This won't hurt at all," said Phase, Faith tries to use all her strength, but neither her arms or legs are breaking through the metal restraints, but it was 1 minute later, just before Phase could inject the syrum in her, the latch of the restraints suddenly automatically releases her, Faith didn't hesitate, she kicked the doctor that was in front of her and grabbed the needle before Phase could inject it into her.

Holding the syrum with her left hand, she punched Phase in the face with her right fist, knocking him down, "How did the Restraints just unlocked itself?" said one of the doctors, Faith didn't have time to figure that one out, she kicks the third doctor that was trying to hold her down, only about 2 doctors were standing, she sees the door and just ran out to it, opening the door and making a break for it through the hallways, "HEY!" she heard, she looked behind to see the guard beginning to chase her again.

Faith tries to lose him, she see in front of her the hallways split, left to right, Faith just tried her luck and went to the left, but when she did, it was all a dead end, she turned back just to see the guards man in front of her, "Come on, I won't hurt you if you just-," the guard reached out his arm, Faith ducked from the guard's arms attempting to catch her and she kicked him in the area only for men to know, "GAH!" he screamed out, he put both of his hands down to protect his area, this gives Faith a chance and she used it, she made a right and left hook on the man's face, with a final blow, Faith kicked the guard in the chest, knocking him down.

While the guard moan in pain, Faith hears more guards coming, she looked to her left and saw a vent that she can fit through, she goes to it, pulls out its bars and crawls through it, she escaped in time before any of the guards shows up, "(Where the hell am I)" was the only thing Faith thought, was she in some facility, if so, what were they about to inject her with, she continues to crawl through the vent, making a left turn and jumping down to another path of the vent and so forth, when she continued on, she heard voices from below her, more of these doctors, Faith sees a vent with bars from below in front of her, growing curious, she looked down where she could see through the bars, what she saw made her almost freaked out, there were 3 doctors, and what they were surrounding was a guy who was latched down by the metal restraints, he wears a white hoodie with a black shirt underneath, he also wears blue jeans and sneakers, he had a short brown hair cut, she also saw the tattoo in his left arm much like hers, his eyes were closed which means he was out cold just like what happened with Faith, the guy had a some kind of head gear machine attached to his top head and it has wires attached to it, "(What are they doing to him?!)" Faith thought, the doctors were working on what ever they were doing until they got a distress call, _"Attention, this is an emergency announcement, all guards must be on guard of a run away subject #12, AKA, Faith Connors, all advise to proceed this subject with extreme cautio-,"_ the speaker was interrupted by a loud explosion that Faith could hear from farther away from the vent, _"One more Announcement, can any Available Doctors come and subdue #7, do whatever necessary." _

After the announcement was made, the 3 doctors left the room to deal with who ever this #7 was, "(Did they just call me #12, what the hell does that mean, I'm a test subject?)" Faith thought, this was all just confusing her, the only thing she needs to focuse now is how to get out of here, when Faith saw all the doctors left, she kicked open the bars and went down from the vent, landing on her feet in the room where this man was unconscious in, she looked at the man's face when she saw the papers that was on the desk right next to him, out of curiousity, she looked over the papers and saw his name, "Desmond Miles, #4."

From what the files of Desmond shows, the doctors were looking for something in him, Faith turned her back on Desmond "Researching for memories still in progress, difficulty is mild but the subject's subconscious is fighting back, in time it weakens for his mind is in a state of confusion, as well did the rest," Faith reads, from what she got is that they were looking through his memories, Faith didn't think this was possible, she still can't believe it, she kept reading until she hears a scream, she turns and see Desmond being shocked by the head gear he wears, this scared the sh** out of Faith as he screams in pain, Faith follows the wires that was connected to the head gear and see it was plugged by a generator, like instincts, Faith grabs the wire that was connected to the generator and tries to pull it out, "Come on!" Faith said, Desmonds screams began to grew louder, he was in so much pain until Faith finally unplugs the machine, shutting off the electric shock that Desmond was getting, she goes over to him and remove the head gear, this is when she hears Desmonds voice.

He was muttering but she heard him saying, "The Apple is gone, the World was in danger," he said, Faith goes to the controller and unlocked the restraints, "I...stopped it," Desmond said, after Faith freed Desmond, she snaps her fingers in front of his face, "Hey wake up!" said Faith, waking Desmond up to reality, he got up a little while rubbing his head, "What?" Desmond was beginning to open his eyes, when he did, the first thing he notice was Faith, he tries to get up, "What the...WHOA!" Desmond fell off the bed in the other side from where Faith is, she looked over to where Desmond fell and went around to help him up, "Hey, I got you," said Faith, she picked Desmond up but he was still having a hard time standing, he almost collapse but Faith caught him, she helped him sit down in a chair, "Where am I?" asked Desmond, "You got me, I saw you in pain with that thing connected to you," explained Faith, she pointed out the machine she unplugged, "It's hard to explain where we are, I'm just finding a way to get out," Faith explained, Desmond was just looking all around him, still in dazed, "You okay?" Faith asked, finally Desmond got his mind clear, "Yea, so wait, your telling me you have no idea where we are," said Desmond, having a head ache, "Well, I think I will soon," said Faith.

Faith was busy giving a thought of the situation she was in, she had no idea who this guy was, but what they were doing to him, she couldn't just leave him like this, from behind her she could hear voices coming out from the door, she turned to see the doctors were returning, "Oh sh**," cuss Faith, she shuts the door and quickly gets the motible bed and blocked the door with it, "What are you doing?" asked Desmond, "They're coming, we got to get out of here now," warned Faith, Desmond still doesn't know who 'They' was exactly, but if it was the same guy that was giving him this horrible shock thearapy, then he's willing to get out of here as much as this woman was, "How do we get out," Desmond questioned, "From here," Faith pointed out the vent she crawled in, she picked herself up in it, while up there, she hears the doctors trying to get in, making out an alarm, "Are you coming or not?" Faith said, Desmond got up from the chair, "What other choice do I have?" said Desmond, he follows faith into the opening way of the vent from above, and crawled away with Faith through the air duct, from behind, they could hear the doctors tring to break in by force, but by the time they got in, Faith and Desmond were already gone, they both found another vent which leads to the hallways, Faith kicked open the vent and got out with Desmond, "Looks all clear," said Faith.

From Desmonds Perspective, he was still confused, he has no idea where he is, he has no clue about who this girl is, and he can barely remember where he was last time, the first thing that really bugs him it's that if he can trust this girl, he slowly took a step back, heading to the left side of the hallway, Faith noticed him about to leave, "Where are you going?" Faith asked, "Look, thanks for getting me out of there, but I think I can get out on my own, so.." Desmond wasn't willing the risk into just trusting the girl, "Well don't go that way!" shouted Faith, Desmond didn't understand what she meant, until he was almost shot from his right shoulder by an actual bullet, "What the f***," cussed Desmond, he hears screamings of guards coming from behind, ordering both of them to surrender, "This way!" said Faith, Desmond didn't really mind following her orders, he started to run behind with Faith, "What the hell do this guys want!" asked Desmond, Faith didn't answer, she ran far ahead of Desmond, making a tight turn to the left of the hallway, Desmond did his best to try and catch up to Faith, the place they were in has nothing but twist and turn, Faith can't even tell if she was going the right way, all she has to do was keep running, they were far ahead from the guards, it was from there Faith has led both her and Desmond to a dead end, "Dammit, this place is like f***ing a maze," commented Desmond, the only thing there was a door on the left side where Desmond was, he opens it only find out it only leads to the bathroom with no windows or other doors whats so ever, and then there were the big doors that has a sign that saids, "Containment Center", Faith tries to open them but they were locked, "Hey Des, help me open this," she tries to kick the door in, Desmond was looking behind him for the guards but he then comes to Faith to help, "Will just kicking it help?" asked Desmond, "If you got any better Ideas, I'm all ears," said Faith, sounding a bit irritated, Desmond pushed the door with Faith but neither both of them could get it open.

"Maybe there's like a key or something," said Desmond, "You see any of that around?" asked Faith, Desmond looked around but caught up what she was trying to say, "Look, It was just a suggestion," said Desmond, "Well think of a better one!" argued Faith, "Hey, listen lady, I don't who you are, but I followed you just becuase I thought you could get us out of here, clearly I was wrong," said Desmond, "Hey, if your going to keep yelling at me, could you atleast do so while finding a way in, our chance in escaping isn't just going to come out of the door!" argued Faith, when Faith finished those sentence, the big doors that were right beside Faith and Desmond suddenly burst open by an explosion and were broken off and hit the both of them, knocking them down, "Ow!" sounded out Desmond, Faith tries to get to broken door off of her, Desmond already got the door off of him and went to help Faith, he pushed the door off of her, he tries to help her but Faith was able to pick her body up with her head up by herself, "What the hell was that," asked Faith, Desmond looked to where the explosion came from, and from there, he and Faith got up to there feet and saw what they cannot believe.

It was a man, he was wearing a gray shirt, over it he wears a black and red coat, wearing black jeans and black boots, he had black hair with some silver highlights on it **(that's how it looks to me),** he was in restraints inside a giant tube, in a bed but it was standing up, he was inside a glass tube but there was a big hole that looked like it was smashed through in front of the man, where Faith and Desmond could see his face, his eyes were shinning blood red, a so was his entire body, Faith and Desmond stayed outside of the room, "Hey, what the hell are you doing here!" said the voice of a woman calling out to Faith and Desmond, she was wearing a gray colored containment suit, Desmond and Faith see the woman who was working on the machine that seems to be whats keeping the man in red contain, but just barely, "What the hell is this!" said Desmond, Faith kept quit, mostly because she has nothing to say to describe this, "It's the subjects, Cassey we have to get them out of the way!" said another man, also wearing the containment suit, "We don't have time, he's losing control!" said Cassey, the man in restraints was starting to glow brighter as well was there fire coming out of him, two types of fire, one blue and one red, both mixing together around the silver hair man, "YOU MADE A BIG MISTAKE F***ING WITH ME!" roared the man in restraints, he let out another burst of explosion, this made the doctors, even Desmond and Faith take cover, they both took cover behind the wall beside the opening door.

The doctors were also taking cover, when Cassey looked up, she sees the computers including the machines are starting to malfunction, Cassey thought that the machine that she and her other friends built can withstand any powerful beings, but this wasn't just a being, they were dealing with a hybrid, a cross between an Angel and Demon, "Oh no," Cassey said, the restraints that locked down the man were broken off by the man's pure strength, "(This is no man, hell, he's not even human)", Faith thought.

The man was free, he jumped down, and exited out the broken tube through its hole he made, Cassey brought out her radio, "EMERGENCY, SUBJECT NUMBER 7 IS OUT, I REPEAT, NUMBER 7 IS FREE," called out Cassey, the man who was called #7 turned to see the woman, the fire bean to dissappear around him, as well did the red energy from him began to fade, it was his red eyes that last the longest, "While your on that, you can tell them that they better not mess with Ebony and Ivory," the man suddenly shows a sword in his back, "And one last thing," he said, Faith and Desmond comes out of cover and see the man now looking to be human, they even saw his eyes that were blood red a second ago but now shows he has blue eyes, "It's not #7, okay," he started, Faith and Desmond witness it as he pulls out his swords and flips it, catching it in his left hand, "It's Dante, my name is Dante."

**Please Review**

**I'll upload another chapters soon, the next chapter is about when we return to Ellie, as well do we meets John's Family**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Faith**

**"The New Subject"  
**

Elizabeth stood silently, she was feeling enrage and she can't do anything about it, she was feeling pain and she can't cry for they force her not to, she was feeling scared, since nobody she knows and who to trust is here, she was feeling guilt, for this was all possibe because of her, she stands inside the big circle in the center of the room, with a chain still attached to her, she was thinking of a plan to escape, but she can't think of anything, not without Brooke she can't, it may be impossible, for Brooke to somehow appear, but she wasn't giving up hope, it was the only thing that's keeping her sanity.

She was feeling tired and was about to lay down to rest when she gets a reading from her collar, as well did the computers started to act up, "Harred sir, they got her," said one of the men on the computer, Harred turned to Elizabeth, "You know what to do," command Harred, Elizabeth knew it was pointless to protest any longer, she picked both of her hands up in front of her, a tear was starting to appear, she reaches to both ends of the tear, and started to open it with one pull, from the tear was the group of The Control's Men as well was there leader of the group, a blonde cut short hair man, "Dr. Phase, I trust the job went smoothly," said Harred, coming towards to Phase, "Not as smoothly as you think Harred," said Phase, Elizabeth sees a young woman being dragged unconscious by the assistants, having a look, she looked asian, she had short black hair with clean cut bangs over her forehead, she wears a black shirt with no sleeves and wears white pants, in her right arm what looks like a tattoo that Elizabeth can't describe, as well was there a tattoo on the woman's right eye with it's 2 shapes, and she was wearing a red glove on her right hand, "Our new subject, #12, was a fast one, luckily I was able to cut her off and catch her when she was catching her breath," explained Phase, Elizabeth just hated on how these monsters are naming the people by numbers.

The Control Agents brought in a motible bed and put the woman on it with restraints, "Well, put her in th-" Harred was interrupted by a loud noise as well did the floor shake, "Oh great, it's him again isn't it," said Phase, the booming noise continued, "Yes, he wouldn't respond to the drug we kept giving him, he's not like #4, with him we were able to alter his DNA as well did we made a huge effect to his abilities, but #7 didn't had the virus in him, looks like he's going into the tube again," said Harred, the shook then got so massive, the ceiling began to have debris falling from it, the lights were freaking out, and the loud booming noise began to grew louder, "Aw sh**, Men, get him under control!" Harred ordered the guards to deal with one of his subjects whose been resisting since he got here, Elizabeth never knew who the man resisting was, all she heard was that he is a being with two sides in him, one side was Demonic, the other was Angelic, that's all she heard, but anyway, she sees all the guards leaving including Harred, all that's left was one guard and Phase, "Let us have a break shall we, I'm sure you must be very tired Elizabeth," said Phase, he turned away to talk to the guard who was also looking away from Elizabeth, this gives Elizabeth enough time to go and check the woman unconscious, she could see there was something in her right ear, she takes it out and further inspects what else she can do, she sees that the restraints were on, they were automatic, Elizabeth had some practices in unlocking locks, but not with this kind of technology, but she has to try her luck, she reaches by where the controller for the restraints, from 7 feet away, Phase was giving orders, "Make sure you take this girl to the medical room for further testing," said Phase, the guard nodded and was about to turn to where Elizabeth is, this would of gotten her into trouble if Phase didn't stop the guard, "Oh yes and one more thing," he started, Elizabeth quickly figures out what to do, she access the restraints to release automatically in 5 minutes, she knew how long it would of take for the woman to wake up from the drug, it happen to her too.

Just when she finished, Phase saw Elizabeth near the unconscious person, "Elizabeth!" he shouted, the guard turn and saw Elizabeth too, like instincts he ran towards Elizabeth and grabbed her left arm, "Let go of me!" she said, "What were you doing!" Phase asked in anger, he checked to see if the woman was still unconscious and then went straight towards to Elizabeth, "What were you doing?" he said in a much softer but still angrier voice, "I just wanted-" before Elizabeth could answer, Phase asked another question, "Did you do anything to her?" he quetioned, "No," lied Elizabeth, "DID YOU DO ANYTHING TO HER!" he screamed, he grabbed Elizabeth's both arms, Elizabeth was startled but stil gave a straight answer, "NO! I just wanted to look at her, she just looked pretty," said Elizabeth, Phase had an angry look on him, but he then took a deep breathe with his head down, after letting go of Elizabeth, he looked at the guard, "Take #12 to the Medical room," he ordered again, the guard responded quickly and took the woman away, Elizabeth and Phase were left alone, he grabbed her arm and put her back in her cell, "Don't you think there was nothing I could do, you told me that a while ago," said Elizabeth, Phase switch on the locked system and turned away from her, "Everything you do, it matters here, so don't you ever do that again, #1," he said in a dark and cold tone, he left the room, leaving Elizabeth in the dark alone, what she had done, she hopes that it will work somehow.

All Faith saw was darkness, she felt something was holding both her arms and legs, she tries to open her eyes but nothing happened, not until 4 minutes later, the guard managed to get Faith to the Medical room, where just about 4 Doctors were waiting, by the time the guard brought Faith here, Faith was regaining conscious, she saw a speck light though they were a blur, she then hears voices, "Sorry I'm late, I had to deal with one of our subjects, now, can we start this operation," said Phase who just came in, the guard then went out the door, "Ofcourse, we just need to insert the syrum," said the other doctor, he takes out a needle that has a purple color syrum in, Faith saw the needle and immedietly, she awakens, "What the hell are you doing," she demanded to know, the doctor were all startled by her, "Calm down," said Phase, the man she saw was the exact same man who shot a dart at her, "(This is not good)" Faith thought, she tries to break free but realizes that she was in restraints, "This won't hurt at all," said Phase, Faith tries to use all her strength, but neither her arms or legs are breaking through the metal restraints, but it was 1 minute later, just before Phase could inject the syrum in her, the latch of the restraints suddenly automatically releases her, Faith didn't hesitate, she kicked the doctor that was in front of her and grabbed the needle before Phase could inject it into her.

Holding the syrum with her left hand, she punched Phase in the face with her right fist, knocking him down, "How did the Restraints just unlocked itself?" said one of the doctors, Faith didn't have time to figure that one out, she kicks the third doctor that was trying to hold her down, only about 2 doctors were standing, she sees the door and just ran out to it, opening the door and making a break for it through the hallways, "HEY!" she heard, she looked behind to see the guard beginning to chase her again.

Faith tries to lose him, she see in front of her the hallways split, left to right, Faith just tried her luck and went to the left, but when she did, it was all a dead end, she turned back just to see the guards man in front of her, "Come on, I won't hurt you if you just-," the guard reached out his arm, Faith ducked from the guard's arms attempting to catch her and she kicked him in the area only for men to know, "GAH!" he screamed out, he put both of his hands down to protect his area, this gives Faith a chance and she used it, she made a right and left hook on the man's face, with a final blow, Faith kicked the guard in the chest, knocking him down.

While the guard moan in pain, Faith hears more guards coming, she looked to her left and saw a vent that she can fit through, she goes to it, pulls out its bars and crawls through it, she escaped in time before any of the guards shows up, "(Where the hell am I)" was the only thing Faith thought, was she in some facility, if so, what were they about to inject her with, she continues to crawl through the vent, making a left turn and jumping down to another path of the vent and so forth, when she continued on, she heard voices from below her, more of these doctors, Faith sees a vent with bars from below in front of her, growing curious, she looked down where she could see through the bars, what she saw made her almost freaked out, there were 3 doctors, and what they were surrounding was a guy who was latched down by the metal restraints, he wears a white hoodie with a black shirt underneath, he also wears blue jeans and sneakers, he had a short brown hair cut, she also saw the tattoo in his left arm much like hers, his eyes were closed which means he was out cold just like what happened with Faith, the guy had a some kind of head gear machine attached to his top head and it has wires attached to it, "(What are they doing to him?!)" Faith thought, the doctors were working on what ever they were doing until they got a distress call, _"Attention, this is an emergency announcement, all guards must be on guard of a run away subject #12, AKA, Faith Connors, all advise to proceed this subject with extreme cautio-,"_ the speaker was interrupted by a loud explosion that Faith could hear from farther away from the vent, _"One more Announcement, can any Available Doctors come and subdue #7, do whatever necessary." _

After the announcement was made, the 3 doctors left the room to deal with who ever this #7 was, "(Did they just call me #12, what the hell does that mean, I'm a test subject?)" Faith thought, this was all just confusing her, the only thing she needs to focuse now is how to get out of here, when Faith saw all the doctors left, she kicked open the bars and went down from the vent, landing on her feet in the room where this man was unconscious in, she looked at the man's face when she saw the papers that was on the desk right next to him, out of curiousity, she looked over the papers and saw his name, "Desmond Miles, #4."

From what the files of Desmond shows, the doctors were looking for something in him, Faith turned her back on Desmond "Researching for memories still in progress, difficulty is mild but the subject's subconscious is fighting back, in time it weakens for his mind is in a state of confusion, as well did the rest," Faith reads, from what she got is that they were looking through his memories, Faith didn't think this was possible, she still can't believe it, she kept reading until she hears a scream, she turns and see Desmond being shocked by the head gear he wears, this scared the sh** out of Faith as he screams in pain, Faith follows the wires that was connected to the head gear and see it was plugged by a generator, like instincts, Faith grabs the wire that was connected to the generator and tries to pull it out, "Come on!" Faith said, Desmonds screams began to grew louder, he was in so much pain until Faith finally unplugs the machine, shutting off the electric shock that Desmond was getting, she goes over to him and remove the head gear, this is when she hears Desmonds voice.

He was muttering but she heard him saying, "The Apple is gone, the World was in danger," he said, Faith goes to the controller and unlocked the restraints, "I...stopped it," Desmond said, after Faith freed Desmond, she snaps her fingers in front of his face, "Hey wake up!" said Faith, waking Desmond up to reality, he got up a little while rubbing his head, "What?" Desmond was beginning to open his eyes, when he did, the first thing he notice was Faith, he tries to get up, "What the...WHOA!" Desmond fell off the bed in the other side from where Faith is, she looked over to where Desmond fell and went around to help him up, "Hey, I got you," said Faith, she picked Desmond up but he was still having a hard time standing, he almost collapse but Faith caught him, she helped him sit down in a chair, "Where am I?" asked Desmond, "You got me, I saw you in pain with that thing connected to you," explained Faith, she pointed out the machine she unplugged, "It's hard to explain where we are, I'm just finding a way to get out," Faith explained, Desmond was just looking all around him, still in dazed, "You okay?" Faith asked, finally Desmond got his mind clear, "Yea, so wait, your telling me you have no idea where we are," said Desmond, having a head ache, "Well, I think I will soon," said Faith.

Faith was busy giving a thought of the situation she was in, she had no idea who this guy was, but what they were doing to him, she couldn't just leave him like this, from behind her she could hear voices coming out from the door, she turned to see the doctors were returning, "Oh sh**," cuss Faith, she shuts the door and quickly gets the motible bed and blocked the door with it, "What are you doing?" asked Desmond, "They're coming, we got to get out of here now," warned Faith, Desmond still doesn't know who 'They' was exactly, but if it was the same guy that was giving him this horrible shock thearapy, then he's willing to get out of here as much as this woman was, "How do we get out," Desmond questioned, "From here," Faith pointed out the vent she crawled in, she picked herself up in it, while up there, she hears the doctors trying to get in, making out an alarm, "Are you coming or not?" Faith said, Desmond got up from the chair, "What other choice do I have?" said Desmond, he follows faith into the opening way of the vent from above, and crawled away with Faith through the air duct, from behind, they could hear the doctors tring to break in by force, but by the time they got in, Faith and Desmond were already gone, they both found another vent which leads to the hallways, Faith kicked open the vent and got out with Desmond, "Looks all clear," said Faith.

From Desmonds Perspective, he was still confused, he has no idea where he is, he has no clue about who this girl is, and he can barely remember where he was last time, the first thing that really bugs him it's that if he can trust this girl, he slowly took a step back, heading to the left side of the hallway, Faith noticed him about to leave, "Where are you going?" Faith asked, "Look, thanks for getting me out of there, but I think I can get out on my own, so.." Desmond wasn't willing the risk into just trusting the girl, "Well don't go that way!" shouted Faith, Desmond didn't understand what she meant, until he was almost shot from his right shoulder by an actual bullet, "What the f***," cussed Desmond, he hears screamings of guards coming from behind, ordering both of them to surrender, "This way!" said Faith, Desmond didn't really mind following her orders, he started to run behind with Faith, "What the hell do this guys want!" asked Desmond, Faith didn't answer, she ran far ahead of Desmond, making a tight turn to the left of the hallway, Desmond did his best to try and catch up to Faith, the place they were in has nothing but twist and turn, Faith can't even tell if she was going the right way, all she has to do was keep running, they were far ahead from the guards, it was from there Faith has led both her and Desmond to a dead end, "Dammit, this place is like f***ing a maze," commented Desmond, the only thing there was a door on the left side where Desmond was, he opens it only find out it only leads to the bathroom with no windows or other doors whats so ever, and then there were the big doors that has a sign that saids, "Containment Center", Faith tries to open them but they were locked, "Hey Des, help me open this," she tries to kick the door in, Desmond was looking behind him for the guards but he then comes to Faith to help, "Will just kicking it help?" asked Desmond, "If you got any better Ideas, I'm all ears," said Faith, sounding a bit irritated, Desmond pushed the door with Faith but neither both of them could get it open.

"Maybe there's like a key or something," said Desmond, "You see any of that around?" asked Faith, Desmond looked around but caught up what she was trying to say, "Look, It was just a suggestion," said Desmond, "Well think of a better one!" argued Faith, "Hey, listen lady, I don't who you are, but I followed you just becuase I thought you could get us out of here, clearly I was wrong," said Desmond, "Hey, if your going to keep yelling at me, could you atleast do so while finding a way in, our chance in escaping isn't just going to come out of the door!" argued Faith, when Faith finished those sentence, the big doors that were right beside Faith and Desmond suddenly burst open by an explosion and were broken off and hit the both of them, knocking them down, "Ow!" sounded out Desmond, Faith tries to get to broken door off of her, Desmond already got the door off of him and went to help Faith, he pushed the door off of her, he tries to help her but Faith was able to pick her body up with her head up by herself, "What the hell was that," asked Faith, Desmond looked to where the explosion came from, and from there, he and Faith got up to there feet and saw what they cannot believe.

It was a man, he was wearing a gray shirt, over it he wears a black and red coat, wearing black jeans and black boots, he had black hair with some silver highlights on it **(that's how it looks to me),** he was in restraints inside a giant tube, in a bed but it was standing up, he was inside a glass tube but there was a big hole that looked like it was smashed through in front of the man, where Faith and Desmond could see his face, his eyes were shinning blood red, a so was his entire body, Faith and Desmond stayed outside of the room, "Hey, what the hell are you doing here!" said the voice of a woman calling out to Faith and Desmond, she was wearing a gray colored containment suit, Desmond and Faith see the woman who was working on the machine that seems to be whats keeping the man in red contain, but just barely, "What the hell is this!" said Desmond, Faith kept quit, mostly because she has nothing to say to describe this, "It's the subjects, Cassey we have to get them out of the way!" said another man, also wearing the containment suit, "We don't have time, he's losing control!" said Cassey, the man in restraints was starting to glow brighter as well was there fire coming out of him, two types of fire, one blue and one red, both mixing together around the silver hair man, "YOU MADE A BIG MISTAKE F***ING WITH ME!" roared the man in restraints, he let out another burst of explosion, this made the doctors, even Desmond and Faith take cover, they both took cover behind the wall beside the opening door.

The doctors were also taking cover, when Cassey looked up, she sees the computers including the machines are starting to malfunction, Cassey thought that the machine that she and her other friends built can withstand any powerful beings, but this wasn't just a being, they were dealing with a hybrid, a cross between an Angel and Demon, "Oh no," Cassey said, the restraints that locked down the man were broken off by the man's pure strength, "(This is no man, hell, he's not even human)", Faith thought.

The man was free, he jumped down, and exited out the broken tube through its hole he made, Cassey brought out her radio, "EMERGENCY, SUBJECT NUMBER 7 IS OUT, I REPEAT, NUMBER 7 IS FREE," called out Cassey, the man who was called #7 turned to see the woman, the fire bean to dissappear around him, as well did the red energy from him began to fade, it was his red eyes that last the longest, "While your on that, you can tell them that they better not mess with Ebony and Ivory," the man suddenly shows a sword in his back, "And one last thing," he said, Faith and Desmond comes out of cover and see the man now looking to be human, they even saw his eyes that were blood red a second ago but now shows he has blue eyes, "It's not #7, okay," he started, Faith and Desmond witness it as he pulls out his swords and flips it, catching it in his left hand, "It's Dante, my name is Dante."

**Please Review**

**I'll upload another chapters soon, the next chapter is about when we return to Ellie, as well do we meets John's Family**


	7. A Message from the Author

**Hello Readers**

**If you are expecting a new chapter coming up, you might want ot wait longer, for I have just re-read my stories and found out it's many problems, so I will instead be remake-ing the whole story from beginning and will see if I can finish it in the end, so for now I will leave this story up just to let you guys read this chapter, and I will be working on a remake, I'll make sure there will be no mispelling or perhaps any lack of detail of the scenery, and I'll be sure to work with the characters more, however, I am going to go back to school very soon so it will take another long while, but I will try to keep it update.**

**If the other story is doing better than this one, I'll delete this story and proceed to complete the other one.**

**Thank you for atleast reading this, and I'll be sure to make a better story.**


End file.
